orderlyyetchaoticfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampires Bite Back: The Vampire Cult Drama Club/The Dräkhenians
Founded by none other than the esteemed director, choreographer, and actor Lord Dräkhen, Vampires Bite Back was something like a counseling group for vampires fed up with slayers, discrimination, and people not agreeing to cheerfully submit to being eaten. It was also a way for said Lord Dräkhen to gather actors for his many productions (including Peter Pan, The Phantom of the Opera, and Hans und Greta). Eventually they decided to block out the sun and make it easier on all vampires. They failed*, due to Phoenix Shifter and a band of Freakish Mistfits (the Chaosers !). *In one universe, anyway... Agenda For an in-depth look into a Vampire Cult meeting, readEvery Form of Refinement by SheWhoShines. Otherwise... Introductions, greetings, pleasantries, etc. Updates, review on previous meetings Future plans Personal discussion, friendly banter, small talk Best for last! --THEATRE Practices Meetings generally included dinner, jokes, translating scripts to and from Uberwaldian, evil plotting, and 'free talk' periods in which each person at the table was encouraged to share a little bit about his or her self. The Dräkhenians made a point to eat off silver platters (just to annoy the werewolves) and practice their evil laughter. Whenever in a play, all actors would review the script and ensure each had exactly the same amount of words in their lines. Except for Dräkhen, who was allowed one extra line. This often meant that the scripts would have to be edited. The overall goal was to blow off some steam, have a good time, and spend company in fellows. Taking over the world came in later. Members Lord Dräkhen, the founder of the cult and probably the source of its downfall. He has a crush on Petra and rivalry with Pan for 'suavest man in the room'. Lord Pan mostly joined the cult to laugh at its members. However, he did bring the Vampire Sunblock into the equation, which allowed the Dräkhenians to fight back against Phoenix's flame and eventually survive in sunlight. Countess Cordelia Eriworte is one of the few born vampires here, both eloquent and beautiful. She is also an extravagant snob and nearly the most malicious among them. Duchess Adalia Bartram has a really cool last name. She is a minor character and never appeared in-game. Lady Rockelle Isolde Olivia Rathina Alyssa, or Riora, as people have taken to calling her (Dräkhen, who labeled each member's seat, couldn't write the whole thing out in his patented perfect handwriting before his head exploded. So he jotted down her initials. It went from writing to voice and has been her name ever since), joined the club on Dräkhen's suggestion (her converter: he did it as a favor). She is an incessant flirt, hopelessly in love with Lord Pan, has been known to crush on Theodore Rosefelt and Julian Halfway, defected from the rest of the group for the Chaosers as an act of sympathy and revenge, and really really loves her vlowers. She has a garden back home--and a green thumb. Lady Heinriette Robeck struggles to be a sinister as possible. She is the first to master the mad cackle, though Lord Pan beat her to the sinister smirk. Heinriette does not speak Morporkian and never appeared in-game. Geier von Engelmacher is Pan's groupie and only here because of him. He has a rivalry with Riora (the only other pretty blonde there). Piotr Stern joined the cult for his sister's sake, and being rather meek and shy, he feels rather out of place. Petra Stern, Cordelia's convertee, became a member to impress the Countess. She also hoped to find somewhere she and her brother could feel safe and a part of something. Painfully aware of Dräkhen's crush, she uses his affection to her advantage whenever possible. Theodore Rosefelt is a spy. For who? Well, mostly himself. Being Phoenix's grandfather, he came to keep an eye on this eccentric group before he realized he was in waaaaay over his head. He slowly grows to loathe Dräkhen and his infirnal plays with every fiber of his being, struggling fervantly to avoid Riora. He gets on with Petra and thinks Geier is funny. Debric Colbre is a gullible, cowardly, Cordelia convertee. He came from Ankh Morpork and is one of the few non-Uberwaldian vampires among them, often left out of the main discussion and treated as a steward. Locations Dräkhen's keep Riora's garden (in the wintertime) Post-Dissolution The Dräkhenians (labeled thus by outsiders) were very unpopular after their attempt at world domination. Several were branded with a Gothic "D" by angry protesters after Dräkhen's death.